4chan_sciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Material
This page contains general information that is useful across the math, science, and engineering disciplines. Writing * The Elements of Style by Strunk and White * On Writing Well: The Classic Guide to Writing Nonfiction by Zinsser Technical, Scientific, and Mathematical Writing * Writing Science: How to Write Papers That Get Cited and Proposals That Get Funded by Schimel * The Craft of Scientific Writing by Alley * A Primer of Mathematical Writing: Being a Disquisition on Having Your Ideas Recorded, Typeset, Published, Read, and Appreciated by Krantz https://arxiv.org/abs/1612.04888 Free on arXiv * Handbook of Writing for the Mathematical Sciences by Higham * Handbook of Technical Writing by Alred, Brusaw, and Oliu * A Manual for Writers of Research Papers, Theses, and Dissertations: Chicago Style for Students and Researchers by Turabian * Writing for Computer Science by Zobel * Mathematical Publishing: A Guidebook by Krantz LaTeX * The Not So Short Introduction to LaTeX2ε by Oetiker, Partl, Hyna and Schlegl * More Math Into LaTeX by Grätzer * Guide to LaTeX by Kopka and Daly * The LaTeX Companion by Mittelbach, Goossens, et al. Also check out this site which lets you find LaTeX symbol names by hand-drawing them. Presentations * The Craft of Scientific Presentations: Critical Steps to Succeed and Critical Errors to Avoid by Alley * Designing Science Presentations: A Visual Guide to Figures, Papers, Slides, Posters, and More by Carter * When the Scientist Presents: An Audio and Video Guide to Science Talks by Lebrun * Even a Geek Can Speak: Low-Tech Presentation Skills For High-Tech People by Asher Professionalism and Career Development * Unwritten Laws of Engineering by King and Skakoon * Advice to Rocket Scientists: A Career Survival Guide for Scientists and Engineers by Longuski * Engineer Your Own Success: 7 Key Elements to Creating an Extraordinary Engineering Career by Fasano * Career Success in Engineering: A Guide for Students and New Professionals by Berson and Benner * Stuff You Don't Learn in Engineering School: Skills for Success in the Real World by Selinger * Power of Professionalism: The Seven Mind-Sets That Drive Performance and Build Trust by Wiersma * How To Win Friends and Influence People by Carnegie Whistle-blowing * Whistleblowers: Broken Lives and Organizational Power by Alford * The Whistleblowers: Exposing Corruption in Government and Industry by Glazer * Whistleblower's Handbook: A Step-By-Step Guide To Doing What's Right And Protecting Yourself by Kohn * The Ghost of the Executed Engineer: Technology and the Fall of the Soviet Union by Graham Ethics * The Nicomachean Ethics by Aristotle * The Abolition of Man by C. S. Lewis * Ethics for the Information Age by Quinn Engineering Ethics * The Ford Pinto Case: A Study In Applied Ethics, Business, And Technology by Birsch and Fielder * Hold Paramount: The Engineer's Responsibility to Society by Vesilind and Gunn * Thinking Like an Engineer: Studies in the Ethics of a Profession by Davis * What Every Engineer Should Know about Ethics by Humphreys * Engineering Ethics by Fleddermann * Ethics in Engineering by Martin and Schinzinger Scientific Integrity and Ethics * Plastic Fantastic: How the Biggest Fraud in Physics Shook the Scientific World by Reich (Book on Jan Hendrik Schön) * On Fact and Fraud: Cautionary Tales from the Front Lines of Science by Goodstein * Betrayers of the Truth: Fraud and Deceit in Science by Broad and Wade * Scientific Integrity: Text and Cases in Responsible Conduct of Research by Macrina * On Being a Scientist: A Guide to Responsible Conduct in Research by the National Academy of Sciences, National Academy of Engineering, and Institute of Medicine Legal Matters * Contracts for Engineers: Intellectual Property, Standards, and Ethics by Hunter * Intellectual Property Law for Engineers and Scientists by Rockman * Patent Law by Mueller Research * An Introduction to Scientific Research (Dover Book) by Wilson Jr. * Research Methodology: A Step-by-Step Guide for Beginners by Kumar (focuses on social sciences) * The Art of Scientific Investigation by Beveridge Devices and Apparatuses * Practical Electronics for Inventors by Scherz and Monk * Learning the Art of Electronics: A Hands-On Lab Course by Hayes and Horowitz * The Art of Electronics by Horowitz and Hill * Building Scientific Apparatus by Moore, Davis, and Coplan * Reliability in Scientific Research: Improving the Dependability of Measurements, Calculations, Equipment, and Software by Walker Error Analysis * An Introduction to Error Analysis: The Study of Uncertainties in Physical Measurements by Taylor * Measurements and their Uncertainties: A Practical Guide to Modern Error Analysis by Hughes and Hase * Data Reduction and Error Analysis for the Physical Sciences by Bevington and Robinson Statistics * Probability and Statistics by DeGroot and Schervish * Mathematical Statistics with Applications by Wackerly, Mendenhall, and Scheaffer * Statistical Inference by Casella and Berger Design of Experiments * Statistics for Experimenters: Design, Innovation, and Discovery by Box, Hunter, and Hunter * Design and Analysis of Experiments by Montgomery * Experiments: Planning, Analysis, and Optimization by Wu and Hamada Academia and Graduate School * A Mathematician's Survival Guide: Graduate School and Early Career Development by Krantz * Tomorrow's Professor: Preparing for Careers in Science and Engineering by Reis * A PhD Is Not Enough!: A Guide to Survival in Science by Feibelman * The Survival of a Mathematician: From Tenure-Track to Emeritus by Krantz Teaching and Lecturing * How to Teach Mathematics by Krantz * Teaching Engineering by Wankat and Oreovicz * The Effective, Efficient Professor: Teaching Scholarship and Service by Wankat * Advisor, Teacher, Role Model, Friend: On Being a Mentor to Students in Science and Engineering by the National Academy of Sciences, National Academy of Engineering, and Institute of Medicine Engineering Philosophy * The Civilized Engineer by Florman * What Engineers Know and How They Know It: Analytical Studies from Aeronautical History by Vincenti * The Existential Pleasures of Engineering by Florman * To Engineer Is Human: The Role of Failure in Successful Design by Petroski